chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
At Any Price
At Any Price 'is a young adult book released on July 26, 2018. Chapters 'Chapter 1: Achievement Unlocked Medical school is expensive but you've got the answer. You're going to use your popular gaming blog to sell your virginity to the highest bidder. Who will win the ultimate prize? Chapter 2: Meet the Highest Bidder He's super hot and sexy as hell but he's also a caveman. There's no way you can give your virginity away to a man like this. Chapter 3: BFFs Forever Your best friend Heath plays your favorite video game with you and talks to you about your upcoming night with the highest bidder. Chapter 4: Sandwich Shop You and Adam go to a sandwich shop to talk about your relationship... or lack thereof. Chapter 5: After the Kiss You fly to Amsterdam to fulfill your contract with Adam. You are looking forward to leaving the country a woman. Chapter 6: Love in Amsterdam Things don't go as planned in Amsterdam and you wonder if Adam really wants to seal the deal at all. Maybe he's playing games with you. But you're a good gamer and won't be played. Chapter 7: Dinner Party You and Adam plan to seal the deal at his private estate on his yacht in international waters, but first you have to navigate your way through a fancy dinner party. Problem: His ex is in attendance and she's out for blood. Chapter 8: I'm on a Boat Finally you're on the yacht and you and Adam are set to end the contract. You realize that maybe you're starting to fall for him. Should love be part of that equation? '' '''Chapter 9: Still on a Boat' You and Adam have your first fight and you both head to the gym to work off some steam. We all know anger sometimes leads to lust... Chapter 10: Study Group Adam races to save you from a study mate that gets a little too handsy. He takes your tipsy self home and leaves you a key with a note to a special place for you and him to meet. Chapter 11: Sleepover You visit Adam at his place in Old Town where you see Lindsay again. After agreeing to her cocktail party you and Adam spend a sultry night alone in his mansion. Chapter 12: WTF BBQ After your sleepover Adam brings you to his Uncle Peter's house where he immediately ditches you for work. What else is new? Lindsay is there and the claws are out. You spend more time with William and his figurines. Chapter 13: Diamond Falls Whisked away on a beautiful Caribbean vacation you and Adam spend time bonding. Until the work monster calls again. Do you really want to play second fiddle to his other obligations? You have the biggest fight of your relationship yet in this paradise filled with thorns. Chapter 14: Let's Taco Bout it You make up after your fight but Adam's not done shocking you. Not only is the makeup sex amazing, he drops the biggest bomb yet. He knows everything about you, and everything you ever trusted in is a lie. Chapter 15: We're Not Done Talking After Adam rocks your world in more ways than one you have to decide if you can even continue a relationship with him. Not only is he a workaholic, he's been lying to you before you even met. Chapter 16: Ranch Smanch Some time away from it all is needed to clear your head. You finally ask your mom about your dad and learn more than you wanted. Doe it change the way you feel about Adam? '' '''Chapter 17: Bro, Leave Me Alone' Adam comes to the ranch and you don't want your mom to know that he's the guy you were dating. You tell him to take a hike but your mom ends up making you go hiking with him. '' '''Chapter 18: Layers of Lies' Now that the whole truth is out in the open you have to choose. Will you forgive Adam and let him love you or will your feelings about your dad ruin your chance at happiness? Author The original author of the story is Brenna Aubrey. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Hi everyone, thank you for reading! I'm the USA Today Bestselling & award-winning author of Contemporary Romances about gamers and geek culture. An avid gamer for many years on platforms from PC to table-top, I also write about characters who share my love for the Marvel Comics Universe, Star Wars, and Doctor Who. I seek other adventures through travel, hiking, camping and, of course, reading voraciously. References 1. https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/36379678-at-any-price Related Pages * Cards Gallery - At Any Price Category:Books Category:Young Adult Category:Brenna Aubrey